G-Drive
The G-Drive or Galactic Drive is the core technology used in FAILTECH’s ships. It relies on a “loop hole” in physics that has, yet, to be fully explained. This un-physics process is called the Newkard Process, which will be explained below. Newkard Process : The Newkard Process (from Eugene Newkard, the lead scientist and Alpha Team Leader of the Deep Space Sciences Department in FAILTECH, now the Department Head) is a fairly stable propulsion technique that utilizes a still unknown particle in physics that is not even described in the Standard Model. For the purposes of this release, we will be calling this unknown “thing” the Newkard Particle, no official name has been made, yet, as it is still considered theoretical and imaginary due to FAILTECH keeping all it’s research data within closed quarters. : The Newkard Particle is trapped within a containment area, preferably vacuum to avoid unnecessary interactions with positive mass particles when in standby. The Newkard Particle is then sustained in a stationary position within the containment area by a Newkard Field (which is also theoretical in the known world of Physics) and by doing so the containment area can utilize the negative force to either move faster than light, generate energy, or probably travel back in time. : There is also a question of how the positive mass particles could move faster than light if the laws of physics prevent them from doing so. That’s where our handy Newkard Field helps out, within the containment area a positive Newkard Field is emitted inwards the area to contain the particles. Once the Field interacts with the Particles, a resonant negative field is created roughly seven times the original field. Anything within the field will have a reduced mass, which in most cases allows them to obtain a negative mass. The reduction of mass is then drawn into the Newkard Particle making them gain more mass, but not as much mass for them to have positive mass. From there, anything within the field and the containment area has a theoretical negative mass allowing faster than light travel. The Field also protects everything inside as the particles inside with negative mass is on a slightly different dimension, kind of like a fourth spacial dimension where matter can traverse it without colliding with matter in the first three dimensions. Newkard Particle : The Newkard Particle is something that resides outside the Standard Model of physics as it supersedes photons as the fastest moving particle in the universe (which is light, for common speak). How does the Newkard Particle perform such feats? According to research data, the Newkard Particle has a theoretical mass of -22.4 GeV/c^2 (yes, it is NEGATIVE) allowing it to move faster than light. : You may ask, if it is theoretical then it violates known laws of physics? Yes, and No. Yes, it does violate some known laws of physics such as the basic law that nothing can move faster than the speed of light because anything that has mass cannot move faster than the speed of light. And, No because of the same principle that a particle with a negative mass by the same laws would then state that it should always be travelling faster than light, if it is not traveling backwards in time. Speed : At the current maximum speed of the G-Drive on a Voyager class ship, it requires roughly 6 days and 14 hours (plus any gravitational discrepancies along the way) to reach the 63 light year gap between Earth and Anfang (3,984,102.76AU or 596,013,289,545,993.132km) under higher than optimal G-Drive conditions. Essentially, it can travel 63 light years in just 7 days (1,047,843,336.0513km/second or 3495.2xlightspeed). That's like travelling between Earth and the Sun 6.5 times in just ONE second (or 1 light year in about 2.5 hours). : On the shortest distance between Earth and Mars, it takes a shuttle 30 minutes to fly between the two on a G-Drive. That's 41,554km/second compared to light at 299,792.5km/second (only 13% the speed of light) which is well within Newkard field intensity safety and exposure duration. Sources : http://sidelines.failtechnologies.com/postlog/34 : http://www.itallstarted.com/comm/ *this site may delete posted information, like last time and is not a permanent reference Category:Technology Category:Information